A New Adventure
by singing potatoes
Summary: Wohoo! We have romance! The 01 and 02 gang travel back to the digital world, but now they have new allies and new enemies. SORATO! Review please and enjoy :) Chapter 13 up... thanx 4 all the reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Heya peeps I'm back. I got bored so I thought I'd start another story. It's sorato folks. Of cause, why would I make it anything else????  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Bet y'all didn't know that!  
  
  
I was sat in the computer room finishing off my English assignment. We had to write an essay about everything that we felt was wrong with the world. So far I was on my 15th page!  
I continued typing concentrating on my work, after all it was in for the next day and this was the only time I had to do it in. My computer had crashed the other day just after I'd saved my work, luckily, so now I was stuck using my free period to do it in. Normally right now I would be sat up in the library, my nose buried in some musty old book about dragons and witches. I loved to pretend that they were real. That you could really make up a potion to give someone you didn't like boils or a nasty rash, not that even given the chance I could've ever brought myself to do that, but it would have been a useful power to have. I smiled to myself thinking about all the fun I could have waving a magic wand around. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of dozens of screaming girls. Which only meant one thing, the Teenage Wolves were coming this way.  
I smiled at the thought of our resident band. They had been together now for almost a year and were the hottest thing to hit Odaiba since Television.  
I watched the entrance of the computer lab as the girls swarmed by. I could just make out the band caught in the middle, signing the pieces of paper shoved in their faces, trying to escape the noise that surrounded them.  
I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Only it wasn't the long, bleached kind that surrounded it. It was a golden colour, which almost looked like the sun was shining on it constantly as it reflected the light from above it. That hair also belonged to two sapphire eyes and of cause the body of the lead of the Teenage Wolves. Yamato Ishida.  
I saw the girls turn the corner and the band disappear with them. So I turned back to the work on my screen.  
Getting bored of writing I minimised my work and clicked onto the Internet access button. Typing in the Hotmail address I waited for the page to come up.   
As I sat there at my computer, I felt a shiver run up my back and a hand being placed on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see the two sapphire eyes that a minute ago had turned the corner smiling down at me.  
One thing I'd forgotten to mention before as I described the band was that the lead singer Yamato. Or Matt as he liked to be known. Was also one of my closest friends, and had been ever since I was eleven and the whole digital adventure had begun after just one day at camp.  
"Hey" He said "What you up to?"  
"Just an English assignment, I thought you were with your adoring fans"  
"Gave them the slip round the corner. Don't you have a free now?"  
"Yeah, but this is in tomorrow and my computers crashed so I had to do it now."  
"Well just tell your teacher that and get an extension, frees are for doing nothing you know" He gave me another one of his heart stopping smiles, which helped explain why most of the girls that followed the band around were only after Matt.  
For you maybe, you could probably get yourself out of an after school, but they expect my work in on time"  
"You're right, wormed my way out of 2 after schools in the past two weeks, not bad ehh?"  
"He pulled a chair up and sat down; watching me as I turned back to the Internet page that had come up.  
"Why are you here then? I thought you'd be in the gym practising for your next concert."  
"Nah, thought I'd come see you, you're much better company than a bunch of crazy screaming girls."  
"So the gym was full then?" I asked turning my head to grin at him as I clicked on a new e-mail from Izzy.  
"Yeah it was full but you're still better company than them"  
"Aww you're too sweet Matt"  
I replied grinning as the e-mail came up.  
I started to read.  
Sora  
Urgent  
Come to my house as quickly as you can and bring as many of the DD's as you can find  
Izzy  
I turned to face Matt concern must have been showing on my face as he asked  
"Trouble?"  
"Yeah, we've got to get to Izzy's house like now and find as many of the DD's as we can."  
He stood up as I quickly saved my work and turned off the computer.  
"Looks like you're gonna have to get an extension on that English after all" Matt said as we ran out of the computer room and down the hallways of the school, searching for the DD's as we ran.  
  
Okay what did ya think?  
I know there's not much of a story yet but it'll get better, I hope!  
Please R+R  
And if you guys like it I'll try and get the parts up quicker to this on.  
Notice the word TRY!  
:)  
Luv Claire  
  



	2. Cutting Classes

Hello  
I'm back with the second chapter!   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
This story takes place a year after the end of 02. The ages are:  
Joe, Ben, Jamie, Kyle and Jessica- 16  
Matt, Sora, Tai- 15  
Izzy, Mimi- 14  
Yolie and Ken- 13   
TK, Kari, Davis- 12  
Cody- 10  
I'm not sure if that's how old they'd be a year after but that's what they'll be for my fic.  
Now on with the show!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
We ran round the corner and straight into Ken and Yolie.   
"Trouble" I gasped "got to get, to, Izzy's, house, now!" We grabbed their arms and pulled them down the long corridor that stretched out in front of us.  
"What are you talking about Sora?" Yolie screamed as we skidded round another corner and headed for the gates of the school.  
"Got an e-mail from Izzy" Matt explained.  
Yolie and Ken stopped dead in their tracks.  
"A-about the digital world?" They both asked at the same time.  
"Yes" I said, "So we need to get going now!"  
"But I thought we stopped the trouble in the D-world a year ago."  
"I know so did I, but we also thought we stopped the trouble there three years before you guys even knew about the digiworld, but it turned out that we didn't. So I'm guessing that something new has been born and is threatening it again."  
"Okay, but you two do know it's the middle of school and we should really be going to class right about now." Ken said.  
"Don't worry about it, I got it covered."  
"Yeah Matt will just flash his famous $100 smile and say it's a family emergency. Won't ya Matt?" I smiled at him.  
"Something like that, now come on we can probably get out without getting caught" He turned to grin at me.   
"Fine but if we do I'm not taking the blame for this" Yolie replied stubbornly.  
"Good, lets go then" Matt smirked.  
And with that we slipped out the school gates and ran down the road to Izzy's house, which luckily was just three blocks down.  
We turned the corner and ran up Izzy's front path knocked on the door and then fell down in a heap on the doorstep.  
A couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal a worried looking Izzy.  
"What took you guys so long, I sent the e-mail half an hour ago!"  
"Well some of us were in school," Yolie yelled at him.  
"Never mind that, you should just have told them it was a family emergency like I did."  
"YOU CUT CLASSES?" We all stopped suddenly, gaping at Izzy.  
"Yes, now come on everyone else is waiting."  
"This must be bad" I whispered to Matt, as we entered the living room and were greeted by the rest of our group.  
  
Yolie and I sat down in the two available chairs, which left the floor for Ken and Matt. Ken sat at Yolie's feet and rested his head on her knees. I looked up to see Yolie's face burn up and cause her to cough and suddenly find the couch arm very interesting. I smiled. It was obvious to everyone but Yolie and Ken, that they both had a thing for each other. Though knowing them both like I did I guessed that it would be a long time before either one found out how the other felt. Ken was too shy and Yolie was too stubborn.  
I smiled and looked around the room.  
Tai was sat in an armchair, smiling at me. I smiled back and continued to gaze around the room. Izzy was stood holding his laptop under his arm, waiting for everyone to settle down. Mimi and Joe were sat dangerously close together. I would have to have words with Mimi after Izzy had explained the emergency. Kari was sat in TK's lap resting her head on his shoulder. Those two looked so cute together, but they both swore they only acted like that to make Davis jealous and by the look on his face I knew it was working. Cody was sat on the floor in the lotus position, waiting quietly for Izzy to begin. My eyes then wandered around the room again. Where was Matt? I wondered. As if to answer my question I suddenly felt an arm rest on my shoulder. I jumped slightly as the same feeling from the computer room rushed through my body. It was strange, like being tickled, but not. I lifted my gaze to see the blonde haired boy sat on the chair arm next to me.  
"Didn't want to sit on the floor" He whispered.   
I smiled slightly and then heard.  
"Besides it's making Tai jealous, and that's always fun to watch."  
I looked across at Tai, whose face was the colour of a tomato.  
"What are you on about?" I whispered back. Why would Tai be jealous of Matt sitting next to me with his arm draped around my shoulders? I wondered, but I didn't have time to ask what Matt meant, as Izzy started to explain why we were all here.  
  
--------Okay I know it's short but I'm going to start the next chapter now.   
The other characters should come in to the story in the next chapter that's why I'm finishing it there.  
Please R+R and no Flames!   
Oh and I think the couples will be SORATO of cause (is there any better couple?!?)  
Takari, Jyomi and Kenyako.   
If you'd rather they were paired differently please tell me in your review, but be warned no Taiora's!   
Luv Claire  



	3. Back To the Digiworld

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! Do I have to do that every time???  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay listen up everyone, I got you all to come here today because about an hour ago I received an important e-mail from Gennai. It said that some new evil has been born…"  
"You were right" Matt whispered to me.  
"…This evil is deadly and has been threatening to come into form for the past few years. Gennai has been able to hold it back, until now. It broke free from its prison and is reeking havoc in the Digi world."  
"So what's this new evil called and how do we stop it?" Tai asked, re-taking his old role of leader.   
"Its name is Darkheartmon (lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else!) And it is more powerful than all 4 of the dark masters combined."  
"Well how do we stop it?" Tai said getting impatient and jumping out of his chair.  
"Tai if you shut up for two seconds Izzy might be able to tell us!" Matt yelled glaring at him with his ice-cold eyes, causing Tai to fall back onto the chair and close his mouth. I smiled, it wasn't often Tai would back down to anyone, but he knew he was beaten this time, when Matt got pissed you didn't want to get in his way.  
"Thankyou Matt, as I was saying this new evil is incredibly strong and the only way for us to defeat it is to go back there. Back to the Digital world."  
"Okay then what are we waiting for? Lets get going; I can't wait to see Veemon again!" Davis exclaimed.  
"Davis stop getting ahead of me, you're worse than Tai. It isn't that simple this time. Once we get there we can't keep coming back."  
"So we'll take all the stuff we need now" Davis jumped in again.  
I felt Matt tense up next to me. I knew he didn't have much patience when it came to Tai, or Tai clones, so I lifted my hand up and squeezed the hand he was resting on my shoulder. I thought I felt him jump as I did that so I looked up at him. 'Calm down' I mouthed and smiled at him. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled and seemed to relax again.  
Izzy continued.  
"Okay Davis I said calm down. Now once we get there, as I said, we won't be able to keep coming back like you were used to doing before" He looked over to the newest additions to the digidestined and continued. "And we won't be able to come back at all until the evil is defeated. We don't have to worry about our parents finding out about us going, as the time difference between the two worlds has sped up again, meaning no one will have missed us if, ehh when we get back."  
'If' what did he mean if?  
"Izzy, we will get back if we go, won't we?" I asked him, looking hopefully into his eyes.   
"Yes Sora, I believe we can defeat it, but this time Gennai says that we will have to fight as well, which is what I'm worried about"  
"Us fighting, we can't fight big, scary monsters!" Mimi cried out.  
"Yeah come on Izzy, Gennai must have got it wrong, because how exactly could we fight and win against something as strong as all 4 of the dark masters?" Joe asked reasonably   
"I don't know guys, Gennai didn't give me any details. He just said that to defeat the evil we need to fight together, all of us, so we need to make a decision guys. Do we all go?"  
I looked around the room; everyone had scared looks on their faces. Who could blame them? I mean going back to the digiworld was one thing, but going back with no guarantee that we could return, and that knowing when we got there we'd have to fight the evil as well. That was just a bit too much to handle, but I knew what I had to do.  
I stood up and walked over to Izzy.  
"Come on guys, we've done this before. When we first went to the digiworld 4 years ago, we had no guarantee that we'd all come back alive, but we did. And every time we went there we expected Biyomon and the others to fight for our lives and the lives of everyone else in the world. People they had never seen, but they all did it, no questions asked, so why shouldn't we? I say we go back there and kick that digimons backside right back to were it came from."  
I watched everyone look up at me as I made my little speech and I could feel my face begin to flush a deep pink colour.  
"I'm with you Sora" I heard a voice say.  
I looked over to where I was sat before and saw Matt stand up and walk over to me.  
"I'm not going to let Gabumon or the others down. He helped me get through one of the toughest times of my life and I'm going back to make sure he can go on with his peacefully."  
I smiled at him for the umpteenth time that day. What would I do without him? He always stood up for me, backed me up when I needed help, and made me feel genuinely happy. He was like a godsend.   
"Well if Sora's, I mean you guys are in I'm in" Tai said jumping up ready for action.  
"I'm ins" were heard from all round the room as one by one the digidestined stood up ready to save the world all over again.  
"Let's go" Tai and Davis shouted together.  
"Hey Davis, when we get back there you know I'll be leader again, don't you"  
"Yeah but you might need help making important decisions."  
"Not likely"  
"Tai"  
"Davis"  
"Looks like this is going to be a whole lot of fun" Matt whispered in my ear. Sending his warm breath down my neck. I shivered slightly. Why do I keep doing that? I wondered. Every time Matt's anywhere near me I shiver, he must be cold. I thought. I knew that sounded dumb, but why else would I shiver around him?  
Shaking my head, I proceeded to break up Tai and Davis' argument before it got out of hand. I dragged them over by the ear to were Izzy, Matt and the rest of the group were standing, hearing complaints of pain as I pulled them into the circle we were all standing in.  
Izzy started to open his laptop when I heard Joe cry   
"Wait, shouldn't we take some supplies, I mean we are going to be there goodness knows how long!"  
"Right" Tai said, I suggest we go and pack some stuff"  
"No it'll take to long, we have precisely ten minutes before the digi gate closes and tomorrow will be to late. The time's speeded up there, so tomorrow will be like another year they have to wait. I'll take the essentials from my house and then we can get whatever else we need from Gennai when we get there."  
"All that time without make-up or moisturiser, how will I manage?"  
We all cracked up laughing at this, Mimi's face was priceless, but unfortunately she was also serious so we shut our mouths quickly.  
While we were all sweat dropping Izzy went and grabbed some food and things from around his house and in five minutes we were all back in the circle waiting for Izzy to open his laptop.  
He opened it and together we all shouted DIGI GATE OPEN (I think that's what they say) And we're all pulled into the computer screen.  
  
We landed in a pile on the floor in Gennai's house.  
Davis was at the bottom of the human dog pile and as I stood up I could just make out Tai's big bushy hair on top of him. (All u sickos get out!)  
We eventually stood up and dusted our selves off. Looking round the room my eyes fell on a small group of people stood next to Gennai.  
I felt two people get up and stand slightly behind me, looking around I saw Tai and Matt staring at the new comers.  
There were three guys and a girl.  
The girl looked about as old as Joe and was wearing flared jeans and a strappy pink top.  
The guy standing to the left of Gennai (Jamie) was wearing black leather trousers and a dark blue T-shirt. The one stood behind Gennai (Ben) was wearing stonewash jeans and a white T-shirt and lastly the boy standing to the right of Gennai (Kyle) was wearing black jeans and a dark, red top.  
I watched them as they looked over us too. It was a little like being in a zoo, people watching your every move. The silence was broken by Gennai, who stepped forward and introduced us all.  
Digidestined I want you to meat the Elemental's.   
  
Tada another chapter done.  
Thankyou to those of u who reviewed I really appreciate your comments.  
Please R+R   
Luv Claire  



	4. Meeting the Elementals

Chapter 4  
  
"Digidestined I want you to meet the Elementals"  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
"Ehh?"  
"What are Elementals?" We all asked together.  
To this Gennai replied "The Elementals are people, these people to be exact"  
He stepped back to reveal the small group in more detail.  
"Hi, I'm Jessica" the blonde haired girl said, in a perky voice. A bit like Mimi's I thought.  
"Jamie" Said the boy with dark brown hair. Who looked like a brown haired version of Matt.   
"Hey, I'm Ben" Another boy with brown hair, only a lighter colour said.   
And lastly "Hi, I'm Kyle." Said a boy with almost jet-black hair.  
Tai stepped forward and introduced all of us... "Hi, I'm Tai, this is Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kari, TK, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody. It's nice to meet you, whoever you are." He smiled his goofy grin and I shook my head. I heard Gennai clear his throat and say.  
"Well now we're done with the introductions, maybe I should explain a little more about why you're all here and who the Elementals are."   
He led us through his funny shaped, under water house and told us to sit on the floor. He walked over to his   
Computer and turned on the screen. Slowly the screen came up showing a digimon. This digimon had huge black wings, red glowing eyes and looked a bit like Devimon only more menacing.   
"Now the elementals already know all about you, digidestined, but you however do not know about them so I will explain. The elementals were ordinary people just like yourselves, who each posses a talent, kind of like you all do." The old man said, indicating to the digidestined. "They are each suited to one particular element. Jessica is water. Jamie is fire. Ben is wind and Kyle is earth."  
"What do you mean they are earth, fire, wind and water. That is humanly impossible" Izzy exclaimed.  
"Yes that is humanly impossible, but it is also humanly impossible to be broken down into data and taken to an entirely different world. These people each posses a unique quality as you all do, only theirs are linked to the different elements and are triggered by small stones that they wear around their wrists."  
"So they can turn into elements then"   
"In a way, each one as I said are linked with different elements, but they are only able to trigger a small amount of the stones, and that is were you lot come in. You will all go through much training, all of you, and eventually you all will be able to access the stones full powers together."  
"So we get to turn into fire and stuff" Tai yelled. "Cool!"  
"Yes eventually you will be able to use these new powers but it's like with digimon, if you push yourselves too quickly you could get hurt, or things could go horribly wrong.  
"Like Skullgreymon?" Tai asked calming down a lot.  
"Like Skullgreymon." Gennai replied.   
"So what sort of training do we have to do?" I asked.  
"The training will be both mental and physical. The elementals have already begun theirs so ask them about it. Right now though I think you all could do with some food and then some sleep."  
We all walked through to the living area and started to find ourselves some chairs to sit on.   
I went to pick one up from the opposite room. As I reached down to pick up the small kitchen chair I felt a hand reach down on top of mine.   
"Sorry," The voice said. "Guess we were both going for the same chair." The voice laughed and I turned round to see Jamie.   
"Oh here you can have it." I said blushing a little as I moved my hand from under his.  
"That's okay, there's one over there I can use. So you're Sora right." He said, walking over to where the chair stood. I watched him lift it up and turn back to face me.  
"Yeah" I said. "I'm Sora. So, err, what's the training like then?"  
"Pretty rough, lots of sport and gymnastic type stuff, it's not that bad, for me anyway, but if you're not into sports. Well bad luck!"  
"Oh that's okay I love sports."  
"You do, what do you play?"  
"Tennis mostly, but I used to play soccer all the time"  
"I'll have to give you a game some time then"  
"At which one, cause I'm undefeated at both!" I smiled and so did he, he really was the spitting image of Matt.  
"Soccer, I've never really played Tennis before"  
"Oh okay, maybe all of us could have a game tomorrow, sort of like a get to know each other kind of thing" I suggested.  
"Sure" He smiled again. "That'd be fun. Come on though, we better get back in there before all the food disappears."  
"Yeah with Tai's appetite it'd be a miracle if the food actually touched the table."  
He laughed and we carried the chairs through to where the others were now sitting.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I saw them walk in together smiling. I wondered what they had been talking about. I motioned for Sora to come sit next to me, and as she walked over I saw Jamie scowling over at me. So he has a crush on Sora. Well who could blame him? Ehh, were did that come from. Well Sora was pretty hot, but so was Mimi so it wasn't like I had feelings for her or anything. I smiled as she sat down and handed her a plate of food that I'd hidden from Tai.  
"Thanks" she said smiling again.   
"That's okay, I had to hide it from Tai though"   
She grinned at me and started to eat. I watched her for a few seconds and then looked up around the room. The elementals were all sat together, and so were the digidestined. I saw Tai giving me a death glare. I laughed inwardly at this. He had a crush on Sora ever since the Digital World, but ironically enough had never plucked up the courage to ask her out. I glanced over at Mimi, Joe and Izzy, there was a small love triangle going on there I thought. I wonder whom Mimi really likes? Then there was TK, Kari and Davis. I knew who liked whom there, and it would probably be messy when everyone found out. Yolie was sat with Ken and Cody. I guessed that there would be something happening there as well. I glanced over at the elementals again. I saw Jessica staring at me and as soon as I turned to look, saw her eyes fly down to the ground. She was good looking I guess, but I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship with her, she sounded way too much like Mimi. I then turned to look at Jamie, who was again, sending death glares at me. Something told me that we weren't going to get on.  
I went back to my food ignoring the looks coming my way. I wasn't like there was anything between Sora and I, we're just friends and that's all.   
  
Okay that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to get out but FF.net wouldn't let me post for ages.  
Hope you all like it, and I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to get it out today.  
Anywayz R+R Please! I love hearing from you guys  
Luv Claire  
  



	5. First Impressions

Hiya all. Sorry I haven't posted in ages but I've been working on other fics and plus I've had a mountain of homework on my desk and every time I seemed to get through most of it more was set! Aaaarrrrr !!!  
Anywayz hope you enjoy this chapter. R+R please!  
Oh yeah and I don't own digimon. Big surprises all round! Lol  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
After dinner Gennai went to get our blankets out for us.  
We had helped him clear all the plates away after we had finished eating and were now sitting in the room in silence.  
I glanced up at everyone waiting for someone to speak. There was nothing. Coughing awkwardly I looked at Tai. Say something, I mouthed.  
"Like what?" He asked. I smacked my head with my hand and laughed.   
"So where are you guys from?" I asked.  
"Odaiba, just like you." Came Jessica's reply. She was looking at me oddly, almost scowling at me. I shook my head slightly.  
"How'd you know where we live?" I asked.  
"Gennai told us. We know everything about you." Jamie spoke this time, I looked up at him and noticed the odd look he was giving Matt. I noticed Matt was glaring back at him just as coldly.  
"Spooky." Mimi spoke this time.   
"Yeah." Said Joe agreeing with her.  
I sat there racking my brains trying to think of something else to say, but luckily Gennai came back in and broke the silence between us all.  
"Right the beds are all made up. Girls your room is on the right and boys yours is on the left, the bathrooms just down the hall. Oh and if you decide to take a shower, don't use all the hot water, okay." And with that he left us.  
"I guess the rooms are this way then." Tai said, motioning towards a door to the left of us. We followed him through the door and walked down the long hallway.  
"I guess we'll see you guys in the morning then." Izzy said, before entering his room. "Night."  
"Yeah, night." We all replied walking into our rooms.  
We didn't talk when we entered the room. I didn't know what to say.  
I wanted have a good old fashioned girly talk with Mimi but that would look like we were ignoring her. 'Not that it doesn't now though' I thought.  
Sighing I climbed into my bed and laid down.   
"Night." I whispered.  
"Night." Came three replies.   
'Wow, brilliant first impressions.'  
  
(A/N I can't be bothered to write the same sort of conversation for the lads, so they've basically done the same thing as the girls but in Yamato's P.O.V. K?)  
  
(Still Sora's P.O.V)  
  
I woke up sweating everywhere. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I'd had a bad dream I knew that much but I couldn't remember much about it. The elementals were there and Tai and Matt, I think.   
I looked around. Mimi, Kari, Yolie and Jessica were all fast asleep.   
I laid back down and tried to get to sleep. I turned and shifted positions again and again but nothing seemed to work. In the end I gave up and threw my covers off my bed. I pulled myself out of bed and walked as quietly as I could towards the door.  
I opened it and stepped out. I was still sweating everywhere. 'I need to go outside for a bit.' I thought to myself.  
I started to walk past the lads room. I stopped and turned the doorknob. 'I'll just check to see if they're okay.' I opened the door it squeaked quietly as I did so. I looked around their room. All asleep. I walked over to TK. 'Good, asleep.' I stroked his hair out of his eyes. I could still remember him as a little eight year old. Always trying to act braver than he was. I smiled to myself at the memory. 'He always tried to be so much like Matt.'  
'Matt.' Another good memory. He was always so cold towards everyone in the beginning, but now. I looked over at him. I could see the rise and fall of his chest. 'I always feel so safe around him.'   
Glancing over everyone else in the room I exited, closing the door softly behind me.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I heard the door open softly, I opened my eyes slightly to see who had come in. Sora. I watched as she walked over to TK and stroked his hair away from his face. I smiled slightly. 'She still watches over him, even now all these years later. I trust her with his life.' I closed my eyes again as she looked over at me, then on hearing footsteps walk over to the door and the light disappear from the room I opened them again. Something was wrong. 'She wouldn't come in here just to check on TK, she should be asleep.'  
I pulled the covers away from me and stepped silently out of bed. I walked out the room, closing the door behind me and followed the soft footsteps to Sora.  
  
Wow these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but I have a bad case of writers block with this fic, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated.  
I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Hopefully one that doesn't suck quite this much! J  
R+R Please!!!  
Luv Claire  



	6. Midnight Chats

K I decided I'd ignore the homework and write another chapter to this fic.   
Hope you all like   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!   
  
Chapter 6   
  
I watched as she softly made her way to the kitchen. 'Probably thirsty.' I thought to myself.   
She walked over to a cupboard and got a glass out. I listened to her sigh as she filled the glass with water and began to drink.   
'Wonder what's up with her.' I walked silently through the hall and into the kitchen, I was just about to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her. 'Only to startle her.' I argued with myself. But before I could get within 3 metres of her she noticed me.   
"Hi Matt, not trying to scare me were you?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly as she turned round. I chuckled to myself and smiled.   
"What me. How could you think such a thing?" I asked pretending to be shocked.   
"Just a hunch." She smiled and jumped up onto the counter.   
"So what you doing up?" I asked her.   
"Couldn't sleep, I had a really bad dream, only I can't really remember it now."   
"Oh, was Tai in it then?" She laughed and knocked my arm slightly as I walked past her.   
"Don't be nasty Matt. Actually, thinking about it, I think you all were in it."   
"Well it can't have been that bad, can it now then. Not if I was in it?"   
"I guess not," she smiled, "wait it's coming back to me… yes, Tai was a hairdresser and he styled your hair for you!" She began to laugh at the pure terror on my face.   
"K, it's worse than it sounds!" I shuddered at the thought.   
I poured a glass of water for myself and went to sit next to her.   
Jumping up onto the counter as well I started to wonder something.   
"Sora?"   
"Hmm?"   
"How'd you know I was behind you? I wasn't making a sound."   
She smiled slightly.   
"I can always tell when you're around Matt. Any of you for that matter, I don't know I guess it's just a gift I have." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I saw your eyes open when I entered the room so I figured you'd follow me out."   
"Oh. Cheat." I said pouting and she laughed.   
We sat in silence for a bit. It was nice being around her for a change. She was one of those people you could feel completely comfortable around and not have to worry about saying anything stupid, unless you were Tai and had a huge crush on her. I laughed quietly, he was always trying to impress her but she never seemed to notice.   
"What?" she asked   
"Huh?"   
"You were laughing."   
"Oh it's nothing." I'd been sworn to secrecy by a very angering Tai, after teasing him about it. "I was just thinking about something."   
"What?"   
"Nothing, it's not that funny really."   
"K."   
Silence again.   
I suddenly became paranoid. 'What if she finds me really boring coz I'm not talking to her? Think Matt, think.'   
"Hey Sora. How come you came into our room?"   
She blushed a bit at this.   
"I wasn't doing anything honest, I just wanted to make sure you were all okay."   
"And TK?"   
"I was just being over protective of him I guess. He's like the little brother I never had." She looked over at me. "You don't mind do you?"   
"Of course not, I was just wondering. Besides if anyone were to look after TK, I'd want it to be you."   
"Thanks Matt." She jumped down. "I'd better get back to bed now."   
"K… if my companies really that boring." I pouted again.   
"No, no!" She shook her head quite violently. "I just thought it'd be better if I went to bed, you know, in case I was keeping you up?"   
"Nope, I'm completely awake now. Wanna stay up and chat?" I added hesitantly on the end.   
"I'd love to." We walked through to the living room in Gennai's apartment. Sitting down on the couch we began to talk.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes in the air. I breathed in deeply, but to my surprise the air didn't smell of pancakes anymore, it smelt of strawberries?   
I looked down to see Sora curled up next to me, with my coat wrapped around her. I felt my eyes grow large and then realised someone was watching me. I lifted my head slowly to be greeted by two very angry sets of eyes. Tai and Jamie.   
'Crap…'   
  
That's it for now… please, please, please review people. PLEASE!!!!!!   
Luv Claire 


	7. You're On Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Thankyou for all the lovely reviews I've received for all my fics. You guys are the best! But I've been informed by someone who shall remain nameless, :P , that I don't update quickly enough. So I'll try to get loads of chapters up over the Christmas holidays! That goes for you too, nameless person, you know who you are! :P  
Happy reading all…  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'Crap, I'm in for it now!'  
"Tai, Jamie… err, hey!" I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously. "You guys are up early."   
"No Matt, you are Sora are up late!"  
I laughed again and started backing away towards the edge of the sofa. 'An angry Tai is not something I want to deal with this morning.' I decided.   
Suddenly I began to realise it had started to get a little too hot for my liking. I looked around and nearly shouted in surprise when I noticed Jamie was on fire!   
"What the hell man?" I asked, backing further away now. Tai turned round and yelped in surprise as he noticed the orange and yellow flames around Jamie's feet.  
He looked down at himself and also seemed to look shocked as he realised he was on fire.  
"What the heck is going on?" Tai asked frantically, also backing away from him.  
Before Jamie had a chance to answer though, the sprinklers over our heads started to go off, soaking us completely.   
I yelped in surprise this time and attempted to leap off the sofa, only without much success, as a very wet, very annoyed looking Sora, was also attempting to stand up and get out of the shower.  
We both stumbled and fell over each other landing in a heap at the now steaming Jamie's feet. I looked up to be greeted by two, very confused and very angry amber eyes. I smiled slightly, expecting some sort of pain to come my way from someone in the room, but the next thing I knew we were all running away from a bright red, screaming Gennai.  
I ran into the first doorway I could see and slammed the door shut. I'd only narrowly missed the swinging wooden spoon Gennai had been brandishing in his hand.  
I sighed and leaned, heavily against the door, but I knew from the second I turned round I wasn't alone.  
"Hey, Sor. Sorry about before, I was trying to get away from Tai, Jamie, the fire and the sprinklers."  
"It's okay, hey what do you mean fire? There was a fire?"  
"Aha."  
"Oh! I always sleep through the fun stuff!"  
"Not really, it was Jamie that was on fire."  
"Jamie!" She gasped. "Ho was he on fire, is he okay?"  
"He's fine I think, didn't even seem to notice."  
"How do you not notice when you're on fire?"  
"I don't know, how did you not notice when somebody was on fire?"  
"I was asleep!"  
"Any excuse!" I grinned.   
She stuck her tongue out at me, and proceeded to turn her back.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I was only joking." Silence.  
"Sora, come on, I was just messing." I whined. Silence, well almost, I could hear her struggled breathing, as she fought to keep her laughter under control.  
I sighed. "Fine, be like that then!" No reply, as I made my way up to her silently.  
'I'll get ya this time, Sora.'   
Creeping as quietly as I could, I reached out my arms, and quickly wrapped them round her waist, pulling her to me and tickling her at the same time.  
"Hey, no fair!" She choked out between giggles.  
"Who said anything about fair?" I chuckled as I turned her round to face me, tickling her all the while.  
"I give up, I give up!" She squealed as I walked her backwards towards the wall at the other end of the room.  
"What's the magic word?" I asked, almost enjoying this moment of power I had over her.   
"Please, Matt, I can't breathe!"   
"That's not it!" I grinned gagging my finger in her face, but still keeping her trapped. "We discussed it last night."   
"No way, it's not true, and you'll never get me to say it!" She squealed, wriggling free of my grasp and running towards the bed.  
"Besides it's not a magic word!" She stuck her tongue out at me.  
"No but you can still say it." I grinned.  
"No way!"   
"Then you're not going anywhere!"  
She made a run for the door, but I caught her just before and flung her back onto the bed, carefully, though, so I didn't hurt her.  
"Matt, give up!" She shouted. "I'll get Tai!"  
"I'm shaking!"   
Crawling up to her, I proceeded to tickle her until she finally said those magic words…  
"Okay, okay, I… give… in!"  
I stopped to allow her to catch her breath.   
"Yamato Ishida, is the greatest man alive." She whispered quietly.  
"I can't hear you!" I said, moving forward to tickle her again.  
She let out a very annoyed sigh, "Yamato Ishida is the greatest! Happy now?"  
"Ecstatic." I smiled. My smile fell though when I realised how we were sat…  
  
Tehehe, oh I love doing that!  
Hope you enjoyed, and I know Matt sounded a little bit power crazed in that, but never mind, he'll grow out of it! :P  
Luv Claire 


	8. Something in the distance? (and i don't ...

K, I told a couple of people I was going on strike after I was insulted throughout an entire chapter of a fic, by my now ex-friend! :P Kidding, but I also promised to finish a fic before the Christmas holidays are over. So I'm carrying on writing.  
Disclaimer: Nothing about digimon is mine. *sob* :P  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I looked up and found him on top of me. My heart stopped, well it felt like it, as it had been pounding so fast I thought it was going to explode when he was tickling me. Now though, it ceased to exist as did all noise in the house as I lost myself in his eyes.  
But the colour and deepness of them, all seemed to disappear with the noise as I fully realised how we were laid.  
His arms were wrapped around my waist, mine resting on his shoulders, as before I had been attempting to push him off me. Our faces were now dangerously close; I could feel his warm breath cascading over my lips as he continued to stare down at me.   
I kept telling myself to move, that I couldn't just lay here like this; with him. But something was stopping me. I didn't know what, but something, something was making me almost enjoy the feeling of him this close to me.   
'I shouldn't be thinking this!' I yelled repeatedly, but my body refused to move, and my tongue failed to produce any words. I was frozen, waiting. Waiting for him to decide.  
  
I swallowed. I was on top of her and she wasn't attempting to get up. 'What do I do.'  
I was surrounded in her scent. It was like she had me under a trance. This girl was underneath me, not moving, just gazing up at me, a girl I had never considered like this in any way. But was making my heart beat so fast it felt I had just run 100 miles. I had to move. 'This is Sora!' I kept repeating, over and over again. But it still wasn't enough to get me off her. I was imagining the faces of Tai and Jamie now. What they would do if they found us like this, but even that wasn't enough to break me out of the trance and heave myself off her. Did I want Sora? I thought about it. Now of all times.   
I looked back down on her. Her face was inches away form my own and for that first moment I realised how beautiful she had become.  
Her soft hair fell over the pillow, a natural auburn-red colour, her deep red eyes stared up at me. The delicate features of her face, were now slightly scrunched together giving a confused look about her. Was she thinking the same as me.  
I swallowed again. 'This is Sora!' Was echoing through my head, but it didn't stop me. I knew it was Sora and I wanted this.  
Lowering my head slowly I tilted it to an angle at which I could access her lips. Bringing mine gently down on hers at first, I waited for any small signs. Any signs she didn't want this, a small flinch, a sharp intake of breath, searing pain through me. There was none. I lowered myself further and allowed my lips to explore hers. 'This is insane!' Was now screaming in my head. 'You can't do this.' But I ignored it. Her lips were the softest thing I had ever felt. It was like kissing satin. I hesitated. Should I? I did. Holding my breath slightly, if that were possible, I moved my tongue along her lips. I heard her gasp below me and I almost pulled back until I felt them open. She wanted this. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, gently at first so as not to scare her. Tasting every part of her. I could feel the heat coursing through my veins as I deepened the kiss further. I stopped abruptly though as I heard the door crash open and all the digidestined and elementals enter, slamming the door quickly behind them.   
I leapt off her quickly and fell off the bed in the process, banging my head as I hit the floor.  
"He's gone mad!" I heard Tai exclaim.   
I emerged from next to the bed rubbing my head.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I replied hoarsely as I replayed the past minutes in my head again. My heart was still leaping in my chest as I turned to look at her.   
She had got up and was looking slightly dazed as Mimi told her something about Gennai flying into an insane rage and running about the house shouting about bringing the dark masters back, as they did less damage than us kids.  
I stood up and walked over to where Tai, Davis and TK were attempting to see if Gennai was anywhere near the door. They jumped back as I got to them closing the door as quietly as they could.  
"He's just outside." They breathed. I listened as footsteps retreated from the door and the muttering faded completely. I looked round. I saw her gaze shift quickly as I moved my eyes over her. I sighed. 'Don't shut me out.'  
  
The next couple of hours were spent in the bedroom hiding from Gennai, and allowing him time to cool off.  
"So how did you do that?" Tai asked Jamie, who now looked kind of awkward and refused to answer. Shrugging his shoulders instead.  
Jessica though, answered for him.  
"Oh, don't be daft Jamie, you know very well that our powers are only triggered by our emotions at the moment, that's why we need the digidestined. To help us control them." She stated glancing over at me smiling.  
"Oh yeah…" Came a distant reply from Jamie, "I forgot." Grinning sheepishly and attempting to hide his now burning face he moved over to the window and started to have a hushed conversation with the other male elementals.   
I glanced over at Sora again, her head was turned towards Mimi, Kari and Yolie this time and they also seemed to be having a hushed conversation.   
I sighed, why didn't I just stop myself?  
  
I sighed. They'd seen. Well they'd seen him fall off the bed anyway, and that had been enough to arouse their suspicions. I was now sat here, being asked questions to which I did not know the answers.  
"Does he like you?"  
"What was he doing."   
"Are you going out?"  
"I don't know." I kept repeating. And it was the truth, I didn't know what had just happened. He'd kissed me, and, and I was going as far as to say, I'd wanted him to. I still couldn't get the feeling of his lips out of my mind. It was like I was spinning round and round and I couldn't bring myself to focus on anything but those minutes we'd shared, which had seemed like an eternity at the time.  
What was I supposed to do. Did I go and talk to him now? While everyone was in the room. No that was out of the question. I had to get my feelings sorted out before I even started to let them in on what had happened between us.  
And what about Matt, what about his feelings? Did this mean he felt something more than friendship towards me? After all, he had initiated the kiss, even if I'd welcomed it. I wanted to scream. Thoughts were spinning around my head at a mile a minute. Needless to say I was very relieved when Tai announced that he thought it would safe for us to go outside again and hopefully face a saner Gennai.  
  
Three hours later I was out on the porch in Gennai's massive apartment. He had calmed down before we went out and it was easier explaining to him that it had been an accident, and that we weren't purposely trying to destroy his home.  
The cool breeze blew around me, causing my hair to fly about slightly and pushing it out of my face. I took a deep breath of the cool air and turned my head to glance up at the sky. It was turning a beautiful orange colour as the sun set behind the mountain opposite Gennai's home. I tried again to clear my head of all thoughts. Mimi and the others had finally stopped asking me about Matt when Yolie, thankfully, brought up the topic of who was cuter out of all the guys here and now they were all having a heated discussion in the bedroom.  
I'd left Biyomon there also, telling her I wanted to be alone for a bit. She had just nodded her head and waddled over to join the rest of the girls, and I had been able to escape. I needed to think. Well most of all, I knew I had to talk to Matt, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to face that prospect yet. No, I wanted to be alone and work out my feelings. I sighed and looked across the strange little world and across to the mountain opposite. I let my eyes fall over the terrain; fields, acres of tree's, large hills and mountains where the only scenery visible.   
Except, I looked more closely and my eyes fell upon a strange figure in the distance. It seemed to be a young girl of about 14, who was waving her hands frantically jumping up and down, whilst supporting an I LOVE KEN! Banner. I shook my head again to see if I was dreaming, but the figure was running towards the forest, apparently dancing as she went. I shook my head again, still trying to decide whether I was going insane or if that was just the girls problem. Sighing I brought my mind back to my current situation. What was I going to do?   
Sighing I stayed outside and watched as the sun slowly disappeared out of sight. I shivered as the night grew steadily colder and jumped, eliciting a slight scream as two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and brought me into a warm embrace.  
  
Hope that was long enough, read and review please and Happy New Year to you all!  
Luv Claire  
Oh yeah, this is for Trunk's babe, call it… Pay back! :P 


	9. Taiora or Sorato?

K before I start this new chapter I'd just like to clear a couple of things up.   
Firstly I changed my name, it's a private kinda joke, which I won't explain but I felt like being different for a while.   
And for those of you, who found the ending of the last chapter a little strange, I'm sorry. That was pay back, because one of my friends, (the lovely one who came up with my nickname 'British Loonie') insulted me throughout her fic and I decided a bit of payback was in order! :P   
Anywayz on with the chapter, I'll try and make this one longer but I'm not promising anything, as I just sit down and write whatever comes into my head, which pretty much explains my writing skills! J  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (Wow it's annoying writing that in every chapter!)   
Oh and this is dedicated to Kawaii Chibi Trunks' Babe, to help speed up your writing and get those chapters out that you promised me! :P And the reviews as well, the list is endless, so get writing! :P   
  
Chapter 9  
  
I turned as best as I could to see whom it was that had me trapped in their arms.  
'Taichi.' I breathed a sigh of relief, which must have been evident as he began to question if I was alright.  
"I'm fine really, you just scared me that's all." I lied. I wasn't about to tell him about Matt and I. I wasn't about to tell anyone, so instead I sighed a contented sigh and leaned into his arms slightly allowing him to lead me over to the bench at the opposite end of the porch.   
"So what's up?" I questioned. 'Better me asking the questions then him.' I thought.  
"Nothing." He turned, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Tai?" I questioned again. "What's up with you, you're acting all weird."  
He stuttered for a second and then looked me straight in the eye. He appeared to be thinking something over in his head. I sat there patiently waiting for him to speak.  
My mind kept wandering though. I still couldn't get the feel of Matt's lips out of my head. I'd never felt like that before. It had been so gentle, yet so passionate at the same time and if truth were told, I kind of wanted it to happen again.   
I shook that thought from my head instantly. This was Matt, and as cute as he was and even if he would make the perfect boyfriend. I shook my head once more.   
I was not going to risk our entire friendship, just on the off chance that it could be something more. What if it wasn't something more and we ended up with nothing. No friendship, no love, no feelings but hatred for each other. Okay I knew I was getting carried away there, but I was petrified of losing him. 'He's the only one of them who understands me and I don't want to lose that closeness we have.'   
But as much as I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't want anything more than friendship from him, I couldn't shake the feelings away from that past moment.  
I suddenly became aware that Tai was shouting my name and looking extremely annoyed. I snapped my head up to face him.  
"Earth to Sora?" He waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry." I said, slapping his hand out of the way, only to have him catch it in his own, slowly wrapping his fingers around my own.  
I think it was then that I started to panic.   
"Tai, what are you doing?" I asked, in a low sort of whisper.  
"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" He asked, his head falling to look at the ground and his fingers, slowly as they had come into contact with my own, disconnected themselves from my hand.   
"Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"  
"It's not important." He said with a sad smile.  
"Oh Tai, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just got a lot on my mind. It's weird being back here again." I took his hands in mine, in an attempt to get him to talk again. I only received a sad smile though.   
"Come on cheer up!" I grinned, "Why don't we go and see what the others are up to?"  
"Sure." Came a slightly more cheerful reply. I could tell he was still upset with me though. 'It must have been important.'  
"I really am sorry you know Tai." I said as we stood up. "I didn't mean to ignore you." I leaned in and gave him a hug. It felt like a hug moment to me. He pulled back and flashed me one of his cheeky grins, and I knew we were okay again.  
"Come on." I said, leading him back into the house by his hand. "You go find the others and I'll join you in a minute."  
"Okay." He smiled and waked off.  
At least he was slightly more cheerful now. I smiled to myself as I walked down the corridor towards the bathroom.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I winced slightly as I saw Tai step out on to the porch behind Sora. She hadn't heard him; he knew that, as he stood there debating what to do next. I watched as his arms slid around her waste and felt a slight stab of jealousy in my mind.   
I shook it away instantly, but I couldn't stop watching.   
I wasn't in a position to hear very well, as I didn't want to make my presence known.   
I shifted slightly and tried to peer round the corner of the house outside. I thought I heard a slight scream at one point but ignored it as I saw Sora relaxing herself in Tai's arms. I saw him lead her over to the other side of the porch.  
I moved closer now. I wasn't in any danger of being seen, as the porch spread a good 10 metres in length and the walls were covered in wallflowers and tall bushes.   
I strained my ears. I wanted to know what was going on.   
I knew, just as well as everyone in the group apart from Sora. That Tai had a crush on her. I wasn't quite sure though why it was that I couldn't make myself turn around and join the others in the dining room.   
I replayed the kiss in my head again, for the thousandth time. It had been driving me insane for the past few hours and I had followed Sora to the porch to talk about it, but had been beaten to her by Tai.   
That was the reason, I convinced myself, that I didn't want to leave. I was staying there so I could talk to Sora. I definitely wasn't there out of jealousy. There was no 'Sora and I', so there was nothing to be jealous about.  
I couldn't hear Sora saying anything, but Tai was making his voice known. So much so as I didn't have to strain my ears much to understand what was going on.  
He was pouring his heart and sole to her and as far as I could make out as I peered round the corner. Sora was taking it reasonably well. She was sat there. A small smile playing on her lips, while Tai told how much she meant to him and how he had been waiting so long to tell her how he felt.   
I slammed my back round the corner and pressed myself to the wall as I began to breathe faster and faster. 'She likes him. Oh my god, she likes him and I kissed her. Sora is in love with Tai and I kissed her. No wonder she wanted to escape out onto the porch. God, what have I done.'  
It was out of shear nosiness that I pried myself from the wall and looked back round the corner. And to my hearts horror I saw the two of them embracing. I could've broken down and cried right there and then. 'Get a grip!' I kept screaming at myself. But it wasn't possible.   
I had spent the whole day trying my hardest to convince myself that I felt nothing for Sora. But all the while I just kept remembering times we spent together.   
Times when we would take a detour to go to this little coffee shop she loved on the way home from school. And how we'd end up looking at the clock on the wall what we thought was half an hour later, only to realise that we had actually been in the over 4 hours and were now in serious trouble with our parents.   
Then I remembered how she used to call me in a morning at exactly seven o'clock because she knew I never used my alarm clock and would be late if she didn't get me up.  
All those thoughts kept entering my mind and I'd been trying and so far had managed, to explain them to myself, to give a reason for me thinking about them now. But as I stood there watching her take his hand in her own and lead him towards me. I felt my heart shatter and any hope of convincing myself I felt nothing for Sora, disappeared in that moment.   
I backed away from the pair, my eyes almost falling out of my head as I realised I felt something for her and I was too late to do anything about it. Turning on my heal I rushed away from them and down the hallway. Stopping at the end I fell against the wall, once again breathing deeply. 'Why, why did this have to happen now?'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I turned the corner and nearly fell over something at the other end. But luckily it caught me. I felt a warm surge rush through my body and almost turned and ran as I realised who had caught me. Looking up I stared into two enormous blue eyes and once again I managed to lose myself in them. 'This isn't happening. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. But then again, I would rather get it out in the open.' I stood there for a few seconds debating what I should do, only to be brought back to reality by the feeling of his arms around me. 'How is he able to do this to me?' I questioned. Mentally scolding myself for ending up in yet another awkward position with him, I turned slightly and his arms dropped to his sides.   
"Sorry, just thought you'd rather be caught then fall over." He mumbled, before turning away and walking towards the rest of the digidestined.   
"Matt." I called after him. He stopped and turned. He looked sad. I could read Tai like a book, but finding out what Matt was thinking and how he was feeling was a skill I had been trying to master for many years and had only just started to get him to open up to me. "I think, I think, we need to talk." I managed to get out.  
"Yeah." He mumbled again, turning once more in the direction of the lounge. "But we're needed first. Gennai has something to tell us. He mentioned it, just after you and Tai left, together." He carried on walking and left me standing there.   
'Matt don't shut me out please.'  
  
Aww poor Yama. *grins*  
K I would've written more, coz I know exactly what I'm going to do with this fic now, but unfortunately :P I'm very busy and I have to get ready for school, plus I have like a pile of English homework in for about 2 months ago! *grins*. So that's it for now. I'll try and update soon, but I'm not promising anything. J  
Luv Claire 


	10. Protectors and Cherubs

Hi! K, before I start this, I know there are a lot of fics out there that are along the same lines as this one, but I assure you I'm not meaning to copy. Of those that I've read, I will try and keep this as different to them as possible. I'm not meaning to steal ideas, so don't try and sue or anything J I just have had this idea for a long time, before I came to ff.net and started writing actually J, so here it is. I also don't own digimon.  
This is for everyone who's reviewed my fics, I love all you guys!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
We walked into the room together, Matt slightly ahead of me though. I saw Tai sat down in the comer, next to Mimi and Joe and decided that was a good a place as any to sit, so I walked over to the three-some, said my hello's and sat down.   
I reached the ground before Matt and saw him standing on the opposite side of the room, watching my every move, or at least I thought he was. I watched as he shook his head and fell almost lifelessly to the floor, next to Jessica. A slight twinge of jealousy washed over me, but I convinced myself, once more that it was nothing and that Matt could sit next to whomever he pleased.   
I brought my attention to Gennai as he coughed, making his presence known to us, and bringing the whole room to silence. All eyes were on him as he called a very serious looking Izzy to the middle of the room.  
"Guys, we figured out why we're here." Izzy ventured. "And it's not good." He said shaking his head and looking at Kari, Yolie, Mimi and Jessica in turn. My face twisted in confusion as I questioned why he was looking at them like that. This was where Gennai stepped in with an explanation.  
"As you all already know, you're here to help the elementals unlock their powers. You can do this, as each of your crests possesses similar traits to those of the elements. Or more precisely, Courage, Knowledge, Reliability and Hope do."  
"How do our crests resemble elements?" Tai asked.  
"Well, as we learned a long time prior to your visit, courage is similar to the element of fire. Knowledge is similar to the element of earth. Reliability to water and hope to air. You may notice this in the attacks or talents of your digimon."   
"So that's Izzy, Joe TK and I, but what about Matt and the rest of those guys?" Jamie asked.  
"Well that's easy, to an extent. Tai, Joe, TK, Izzy, Ken, Davis and Cody and the elementals, excluding Jessica, make up the 'protectors', who are sworn to protect the 'Cherubs.'"  
"Okay, I think you're confusing us a little now, Gennai." Joe stepped in. "What are the 'protectors' and who are the 'cherubs'?"  
"From the beginning, I think Gennai." Izzy said.  
"Alright, from the beginning of the digital world there were always those who looked over the creatures here. Those sworn to protect the world from any kind of threat. You were among those: the digidestined. Chosen to protect the innocents of this world and your own from the threats posed here. But soon after Myotismon we began to realize that your powers were not likely to be enough in coming battles, not alone anyway. So we brought to the world, the elementals. They are here to fight by your side through the upcoming battles."   
"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what the 'cherubs' and 'protectors' are." Tai said, looking puzzled.  
"I was getting to that. The elementals are closely linked with you and while training them we needed to bring out their powers and to do that, we needed your crests, well the crests of courage, hope, knowledge and reliability."  
"So Gennai re-created them." Izzy exclaimed, looking thoroughly excited. I listened as a murmur went around the large group.   
Gennai coughed again and resumed.  
"As I was saying, the elementals are closely linked with the crests of courage, hope, knowledge and reliability so as we were training those are the elementals we paired you with. So you 4 are the keys to unlocking their powers. Now as for Cody, Ken and Davis, you three are protectors along with Tai and everyone else. You're job or purpose was discovered as we made the new crests. We gave each a new form of power, one that allows you all to digivolve, almost. And not only did we create Tai, Izzy Joe and TK's crests, but we also created some new ones for the 'protectors', so you are all able to access some kind of power to help you."   
Again I listened as everyone got excited. We were able to digivolve. 'Wow that's odd. Hang on though…'  
"And the cherubs?" Mimi asked.  
"That is your gift. We gave you all the power to digivolve, but for you four." He pointed at Mimi, Kari, Yolie and Jessica. "We discovered something new. Along time ago, it was said, that angels lived in the digital world, and as we were creating the new crests we came upon this stone." And out of mid air I watched, amazed, as Gennai pulled out the most odd looking stone I'd ever seen. It was a swirling mass of greens, yellows, pinks and purples and looked almost like an over-sized marble.   
"Now, you mustn't touch it, not when you are wearing your crests anyway, as you too got your crests back, and a specially made one for Jessica, the trait of which is loyalty. This is what your training is leading to, once we get you started. You must be in perfect physical condition to touch this, as its magic is strong. So for now, I will put it out of reach and once you are ready and your crests are fully complete, you will gain the power of the 'cherubs'." Quickly flicking his wrist, he made the odd looking stone disappear into thin air.   
"And that I think, explains everything. The male digidestined and elementals are here to protect the females, who will in turn protect both worlds from being destroyed." Whispering once more arose from our group, but was silenced when Matt made his voice known.  
"Err, that's great and everything Gennai, but what about Sora and I? Don't we have a part in all of this, coz if we don't I'd kinda like to go home?" He grinned slightly at me, but looked away quickly.  
"Ahh, no that is not possible. You part in this will become known, but we are still working on some minor details. You will still complete the training that the rest of them go through, as you will in turn need to be in excellent physical condition."  
'Our part isn't yet known, what's that all about?'  
"You may go now." Gennai offered. 'He acting really strangely.' I thought as I got up with Tai and made my way to the exit. 'Perhaps I should talk to him.' But Tai pulled me to the doorway. Just before exiting it though I felt Matt's hand on my arm.  
"Wait." He said, pulling me round the corner and waiting for everyone to disappear.   
He walked towards the kitchen we had been in the other night and leant against one of the cupboards at the far side.   
I walked over to him, careful to avoid eye contact. He cleared his throat and I waited for him to begin, when he didn't though I looked up. Big mistake those eyes again, the same eyes that seemed to entice me with every occasional glance.  
"What is it Matt?" I asked shaking my head clear of any unwanted thoughts. He looked at me for a second longer before sighing quietly to himself.   
"Well, don't you think Gennai was acting a bit oddly. I mean, 'we are still working on some minor details.' What's that all about?"  
"I know what you mean, he was acting a bit strangely, but you know Gennai, I mean he wouldn't tell us that there was a wild digimon in the house until after the attack." I smiled. "If it's really important I'm sure he'll tell us in time." I turned to leave. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take, Matt. It's so weird being in the same room as you now. And I know I need to talk to you but I can't, I just can't.' I sighed.  
"I guess we're kind of out of the loop then aren't we. I mean everyone seems to have a job here except for us." He laughed slightly. 'He's trying to make it right again.'   
I smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess we're just here to cheer them on or something. Well at least this time, we have our crests back so we can let Gabumon and Biyomon digivolve fully." I smiled at this thought, Biyomon would be so happy.   
"But, Gennai didn't say he'd re-created our crests. Just the others." I stopped.   
"Why wouldn't he re-create our crests though? We need them to do any sort of good here." I was getting upset. 'Why had they dragged me back here if there was nothing for me to do?'   
"Hey," Matt began, "I'm sure there's a reason we're here. There has to be. Maybe we just have to wait a little longer to find out, that's all."   
I smiled at him. He could make me feel more nervous than I had ever felt in my life, but he always knew exactly what to say to make me calm down.  
"Matt, I think we need to talk…"  
  
Hehe, oh come on you knew I'd leave it there. :P   
I'll write more tomorrow though I think, if I get enough good reviews. Hope I haven't confused you too much with all that element stuff, but it will all become clear very soon! J  
Enjoy, read and review.  
White Lily 


	11. A late night kiss

For disclaimer see other chapters…  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
"Look." I began. "I really think we need to sort this out, I mean we can't really go on ignoring it, can we?" 'Way to open your big mouth, Sora.' I grimaced.  
I wanted to ignore it, I wanted to make it go away, have everything back the way it was before, but I knew that was out of the question now. At least it was until we'd talked and sorted out our feelings.   
I was so confused, I knew I'd enjoyed the kiss, but I enjoyed our friendship even more, and I wasn't willing to risk that. Sighing I fell into thought.   
'So what if I enjoyed it it's not like I want it to happen again. Do I? No of course I don't, I value our friendship way to much to let this go on any longer. That's why I'm talking to him. I will sort this out and we will be friends again and I won't ever think about his lips on mine ever again.' But I knew I was fighting a losing battle…  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I didn't know what it was about this place, but every time I came here I always seemed to end up highly confused and wishing that I didn't have to experience emotions.   
They generally meant that I would get hurt or end up hurting someone else and it was happening all over again.   
I'd kissed Sora, the one girl I thought I'd be friends with forever and definitely never thought about as a potential girlfriend, or anything along those lines. But in those few moments I'd shared with her, I knew, I knew I never wanted it to be the same again. I wanted her, I wanted her to be mine, but there were so many things stopping me telling her how I felt.   
Aside the fact that I wasn't sure myself. I wasn't prepared to lose her over something that might end badly.   
I looked up at her, she was thinking about something. I watched as her brows creased in her forehead and she closed her eyes.   
'What do I do? I want her to be my friend again, I want everything as it was, but. And it was a big but, I want her.'   
Standing there that night listening as Taichi told her how he felt for her and seeing the pair embrace, it had confused me beyond words, beyond thoughts.   
I kept questioning how I could even consider the possibility that I was falling in love with her. How I could even think of replaying that one kiss in my head over and over. How I could even think that I had the smallest chance with her.   
She was everything I wasn't and everything I wanted, but at the same time everything I knew I could never have. She belonged to Taichi now and no matter how much pain it caused me. No matter how much it hurt seeing the pair together, I knew I had to let her go. She wasn't mine, she was Tai's and I'd have to live with that or face the possibility of losing her forever.   
"I guess we should talk then." I said quietly, snapping out of my thoughts.   
I watched as she lifted her head suddenly to look at me. The now familiar feeling I had every time I was around her began to rise into my stomach once more. I swallowed and pushed it to one hide.   
'Push them away.' I told myself. 'Push all feelings and emotions away, that way nothing can hurt you.' How wrong was I?   
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I lead him out onto the balcony/ patio where just an hour previously I had been stood with Taichi.   
Thinking for a second, I realised that I still had no idea what Tai had said to me out there. Shrugging it off as not being important I turned to Matt.  
I looked up at him, watching as the moonlight reflected off his hair causing it to shine. Taking a chance I looked up into his eyes. As I met them I saw the moon was being held there.   
I'd often teased him about his eyes, quoting his fan-girls. 'They're the window to your soul, Yamato.' I'd giggled as he chased after me, threatening to tickle me if I didn't give up.   
I smiled at the memory, causing him to look at me strangely.   
"Sorry." I smiled. "Just thinking about something."   
He just nodded in response and turned to look out over Gennai's garden, I too followed his suit.   
The garden looked beautiful at midnight, so peaceful, like nothing in the world could ever tear it apart and break the silence. I watched as the wind blew gently around the trees, the leaves moving gently in time with it.   
"Yamato, why did you kiss me?" I asked after a while. The wind blew round us, catching his hair and blowing it over his face, hiding his eyes. I waited for his answer. It came.   
He didn't stutter, he didn't even blush, he just turned and looked at me.   
I shivered under his touch and tried to cover it up as best I could as he brought his hands to my arms, holding me gently but firmly.   
I looked up at him, desperate to know what was going through his mind at this moment in time. Was he feeling the same panic as me?   
Was the panic mixed with an odd sort of adrenaline and overwhelming urge to forget everything I'd been using as an excuse to be only his friend?   
Did he want to kiss me as much as I, him?   
My eyes grew steadily larger and my face hotter as he moved his arms slowly up my own, sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe I was going to let this happen for a second time. I couldn't, I just couldn't risk losing him, but could I pull away?   
I didn't think so.   
He pulled me closer to him, never once taking his eyes from mine. His hands moved further round my back pulling me towards him.  
I took a step forward. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening.' I kept repeating over and over again. But it was, and once again I was doing nothing to stop it.   
I had the same strange feeling making it's way into my stomach, making me aware of every part of my body and how he brought it to life with a single touch.  
The waiting was driving me insane. I was at the point of begging him to hurry up and kiss me.   
I'd given up all doubts I had. I'd known this was what I wanted before the kiss, I'd always had a bond with him, as corny as that sounded and I'd always felt safe around him. And suddenly in this last day I felt even more.   
I felt…  
And his lips were on mine.   
  
It was more amazing than the first time. I brought my arms around his neck instantly, holding on for support and never wanting to let go of the feeling making its way around my body.   
His lips moved slowly over mine in a light, soft kiss. My eyes were closed, as I tried desperately never to let go of this feeling. A feeling of complete calm, a feeling that made every doubt and worry in my mind disappear.   
I brought myself closer to him, pressing my lips against his, trying to tell him not to stop, but he pulled away bringing one hand to my cheek and tilting my head to face him.  
I refused to open my eyes though, afraid of losing the moment forever, but his voice quietly whispering in my ear got me to open my eyes.   
Staring up at him I started to open my mouth to ask him a question that had been playing over in my mind since that first kiss. 'Are we still friends?'   
But he silenced me bringing his finger down to my lips and shaking his head.  
"Let me, Sora please, I need to say this."  
I nodded mutely.  
I watched as he swallowed and listened as he began.  
"Sora, I, you know you mean everything to me. You've always been there for me, you've always been the best friend I could have wished for. And you always knew just what to say to make everything right again, but this time you don't have to."   
He paused, looking down at me and gently caressing my cheek, he began again.  
"I saw you and Tai together, and I respect that you made your choice. I just want to say I'm happy for you, all I ever want to know is that you're happy, and all I ever want you to know is that I'm here for you, whatever you need. I'm here."  
I felt his hand drop from my cheek and watched silently as he brought his head down and kissed me gently on the forehead, holding my head in his hands. I closed my eyes. I had no idea what he was on about, but was aware that he was now retreating into the shadows of the house and into what felt like, out of my life.   
Snapping myself out of the trance he had left me in, I caught his arm. He turned to look at me, confusion apparent in his eyes.  
"My turn." I said simply. And with that I lifted myself onto my tiptoes and kissed him.  
  
OK that's it for now, I just wanted to get some romance into this. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but only if you guys review.  
This is for PePsI mAx, as usual, maybe you can write some of those nice emails, like you used to now? :P   
Luv White Lily 


	12. Trapped

See previous chapters for disclaimer.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next morning we were woken up by Gennai. Rolling over and groaning I looked at the clock next to my bed, it read, 6:00am, groaning once more I pulled myself out of my warm, comfy bed and started to hunt around for my shoes.  
Memories of the night before kept playing in my head as I looked over at Mimi and Yolie who were currently hiding under their duvets.  
I smiled to myself, I was exceptionally tired, but it was worth it.   
I'd been up with him until gone midnight and we'd talked everything through.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I pulled away from him after a few seconds. His lips seemed to take me into a strange daze where I always seemed to lose control of my body. It was strange how he could have this affect on me, but I wasn't complaining. It felt like I was flying every time he traced his lips over mine.   
Sighing gently I rested my head on his chest and smiled as he brought his arms around me and lead me slowly over to the bench. We sat there for the next half an hour, I think it was, just in each other's arms. We didn't say anything, do anything, we just sat there, content that we were with each other.  
My mind was on over time. I'd never experienced feelings like this and in such a short space of time.   
After a while he traced his hand up my back and I shuddered under his touch. Stopping suddenly he brought his hand to my cheek and lifted my head up so I could see him clearly.  
"What?" He asked gently, stroking some hair away from my face.  
"Nothing." I murmured and tried to let my head fall back onto his chest, but he held me where I was. I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, this time.  
He said nothing for a long time. I watched, as he seemed to be thinking just what to say. After a long silence, broken only by the gentle wind blowing around us, he spoke.  
"Sora…" He paused again, "what, what does this mean. For you and I, are we friends, or, or are we more now?" I smiled, it was the first time I'd ever seen him get embarrassed about anything.   
"What do you want us to be?" I asked, looking up at him and never once breaking eye contact.   
"I, I want us to be friends…" He said. That was where I broke eye contact.   
'Friends, that's all he wants, just to be friends, but I thought, I thought with the kiss, the kisses, that he wanted more. I want more…'   
But I never finished that thought as I felt his fingers around my chin lifting my head back up to him.  
My whole body went tense as he lowered his face to mine and whispered in my ear "… but I want us to be more than that as well."   
  
***End flashback***   
  
I was brought out of my daze, which I seemed to be having a lot of at the moment, by Mimi yelling at Gennai and throwing her alarm clock at his retreating back.  
  
Twenty minutes, and a lot of yelling later, we were all up and dressed and grudgingly making our way down to the kitchen for breakfast.   
As we walked down the corridor I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards away from Kari, Yolie, Jessica and Mimi.   
I would've let out a scream, but I already knew who it was.   
Smiling as he turned me round, I tried to say good morning, but his lips were already on mine, making it impossible to do anything but get swept up in the moment.   
Closing my eyes, I felt the same familiar feeling creeping into my stomach and my body going numb again.   
Not caring though I continued to enjoy the feeling of his lips kissing my own.   
I felt the ground beneath me disappear along with all my senses.   
I held onto him as my feet started to lift from the ground and moaned gently as his lips travelled down my neckline.  
I paid no attention when Gennai's house turned into a swirling mass of blue's, reds and mixing purples.  
And thought nothing of the voices I could hear around me, as at this moment his lips were breaking contact with my neck and making their way back up to mine.   
I forgot at this moment, as he made butterfly kisses on my mouth, that Gennai's house wasn't full of gigantic clouds breaking slowly apart.   
I also failed to recognise that there weren't really hundreds of voices steadily growing softer around me as he brought his hand to my cheek and held me still.  
I didn't realise that the clouds had now disappeared and that the walls of the house were back and that my feet were now on the round as he finished his kiss and held my hands in his own.  
But I did feel him gently encircle my fingers with his own and bring me back to reality, showing me one of his cute lop-sided grins.   
I opened my eyes, and then closed them again. The feelings that had just rushed through my body were unbelievably intense.   
Not just the feel of him that close to me, but the fact that I was, once again, regaining control of my body and was able to think clearly again.   
What on earth had I just witnessed?   
Was it just my mind getting lost in the moment I'd just shared with him, or was it something else?  
I didn't have chance to think about it though as he pulled me gently down the corridor I had been walking down five minutes previously and towards the kitchen for breakfast.   
  
When we got into the kitchen everyone was already in, ready to start eating.   
The table before us held more food than I had thought possible to eat for a breakfast.   
I watched as Gennai waddled around us handing out plates to each of the digidestined.   
We stepped forwards into the room, and I looked up at Matt as he scanned the table for our seats. I turned as I heard someone calling my name.   
It was Jamie.  
"Here, Sora. Saved you a seat." I smiled briefly at him, but turned back to Matt.   
He wasn't looking at me though he was watching Jamie like a hawk. I shook my head and walked forward to the table and sat down next to Jamie.  
Helping myself to some toast and jam I started to eat. Matt had sat down on the other side of the table, and was still watching Jamie as he piled sausages, fried eggs and bacon onto his plate and then proceeded to cover the lot in tomato ketchup.   
I screwed up my nose at his plate but he just grinned at me.  
"It's better than it looks." He said and took to clearing his plate.  
No one really said a word as we ate the breakfast, there were conversation going on around us, but only in small groups.   
When breakfast finished Gennai started to lead us down a part of the house I had never noticed before, straight past the patio where I'd spent most of last night with Yamato.   
Yawning I followed the group, floating back to my dream world…  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I don't exactly know, what made me change so suddenly, but if he wanted us to be friends and more, then he'd have to deal with the normal Sora, that was his friend as well as the new Sora, who was now that little bit more.  
"Mr. Ishida," I said, sitting up straight and looking directly at him, a slight smile playing on my lips. "Are you asking me out?" I asked, grinning now, with my hands planted firmly on my hips.   
"Depends." He smiled, shaking his head at my antics.  
"On what?" I asked, fighting to keep my grin under control.   
"On what your answer would be." He stated, laughing at my pitiful attempts not to grin like a mad woman.  
"Well, you'll just have to ask, if you want to find out." I said, finally getting the grin under control.   
What he did next I had not been expecting. Taking both my hands in his, he moved me round so I was looking directly at him.   
"Sora, I don't want to ruin what we've already got, but, but I do want more. I can't get those kisses out of my head. You're all I've been thinking about for the past day, or to be honest, you're all I've ever thought about. Before, whenever I'd been in trouble, I thought of your smile and you got me through. Whenever I was upset I thought about your laugh and it made feel better again. I know it's corny, but you complete me Sora, you're everything I dreamt of in a girlfriend, I just never realised until now that you were whom I wanted." He paused, grasping my hands tighter in his own.  
"Sora, you'll always have my friendship no matter what, I've told you that, and I hope you realise that I mean it, you mean too much to me just to let you go, but, if you would like, and only if you're sure. I want us to be more, more than just friends."   
"Sora will you go out with me?"  
At this point I noticed his eyes were squeezed shut. I smiled and gently pushed some of his hair away from his eyes. He looked up sharply, hope showing clearly in his eyes.  
I leant forward and smiled at him, kissing his lips slightly.  
"You rehearsed that didn't you?" I smiled, looking up at him.  
He grinned and shook his head at me.  
"Sora, I'm serious." The hope was back in his eyes along with something that I'd not seen many times before, desperation.  
It was there in his voice when he'd said all that to me, it was there in his kiss and most of all it was there in his heart and sole.   
"Yes, Yamato." I whispered, "yes, I will." And with that he pulled me into a hug, kissing me all over.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
I was brought out of yet another memory by the sound of Yamato whispering in my ear.   
We were now in a huge hall. There were climbing apparatus scattered around the room and the only windows that let the rising sun light into the over-sized room, were 20 ft in the air, right at the top of the building.  
"Where are we?" I whispered back.  
"I'm not sure, something to do with our training." Was whispered back into my ear, sending breaths of warm air down my neck. I shuddered slightly and blushed, hiding my head as he noticed he'd had an affect on me.  
Turning my head from him I returned my attention to Gennai.   
He was explaining that in order to face this new evil we were going to have to be in perfect physical condition and he was also muttering about how he had such a short time to get us all ready.  
"Right, seeing as though the elementals already know what they are doing I suggest you get into groups and listen to exactly what they tell you. I'll come back at 12:00 and you can have your dinner, and don't start moaning all of you, you have never faced anything with this amount of power and to defeat him, you need to be in perfect physical condition, no excuses." And with this last speech running through our minds we paired into groups as he walked out of the gigantic hall, apparently talking to himself.   
  
The next five hours were tiring to say the least. We had to complete assault courses, run laps and make our way through the "magical forest". Jamie explained to us what we had to do, before we entered. (He was our group leader, which hadn't made Tai, Matt or Davis very happy.)   
He explained, avoiding the glares he was receiving, that we had to get past the digimon in the forest using only our wits. He also took me aside and let slip that they weren't actually real, just computer images set up to see how well we functioned in a difficult situation.  
I passed this information on to Kari, before she entered, but didn't get chance to tell the other's as they were extremely anxious to get into the trees and get back out the other side the quickest.  
Sighing Kari and I made our way in together. I decided, for practise that I would treat this as though they were actually real.  
So I moved as quietly as I could avoiding branches laying on the floor and going around a pile of leaves that looked suspiciously like they were covering a hole. Kari followed my suit and soon we found ourselves deep in the forest, without so much as a glimpse of a digimon.  
"This doesn't feel right." I whispered, as we made our way over some broken branches, ducking occasionally to avoid some lower branches still attached to the trees.   
"I know what you mean, it's too quiet, even for a computer simulation, do you think we should go back and…"  
But I never heard the end of that sentence. That feeling was back again, right at the pit of my stomach. But no, it wasn't the same, the one I had experienced before had been warm and tingly, whereas this, this left me feeling hollow, empty.  
"Run." I said hoarsely.   
"What?" Kari asked, with a questioning look on her face.  
"Just run." I screamed, jumping out of the way just as a huge fireball flew through the air and landed where we had been stood.   
I ran forwards and then to the left trying desperately to avoid the fire raining down on me from above. I looked over my shoulder trying to see Kari but there was no sign of her; she'd disappeared.   
"This is insane!" I called. Leaping out of the way of an on-coming fireball and changing direction.   
"Come on, Gennai, Jamie, Matt!" I screamed as a branch from a tree hit me in the back, knocking me to the ground and into darkness.  
  
*Giggles*… thought I'd leave you all hanging there, coz I know how much you all like cliff hangers.  
Please review and SoDa PoP is it now, write something for goodness sake, before people forget about your fics completely. :P   
Luv White Lily. 


	13. Discoveries

Finally I'm updating, two chapters in under a week, must be some sort of record! lol Anywayz thanks for all the reviews I've got for this fic, you guys are great, don't know what this chapter will turn out like but I hope you all like and remember to review. This is for Yamato no tenshi, I would say thanks for updating but as you didn't. *mutters*  
  
Now on with the fic and I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I lay there dazed, blinking a few times I tried to sit up but there were people all around me trying to move closer to me at the same time and closing the circle around me as they did. Then I heard it, that low, commanding voice, the one that made anyone who heard it pay attention right away.  
  
"Get out of the way, she needs to breath you know."  
  
And he was next to me. With one soft movement he'd picked me up and was walking with me in his arms to a nearby bench.  
  
I looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Where'd the forest go, and, and the fireballs, there where these great fire balls all around me. Coming at me from every direction."  
  
His fingers were at my lips ceasing my panicking.  
  
He silenced me and laid me down on the bench, but I sat up immediately.  
  
"Kari. She was in there too." I started to panic again, she'd disappeared when I'd started to run, what if one of those things had got her, what if she was hurt.  
  
"Relax Sora, I'm okay." She said, stepping forward so I could see her. "Gennai turned it off the second he heard you screaming." I sighed in relief.  
  
"It's not real, I told you that." Jamie stated looking half-annoyed and half-worried. "Then why the hell is she bleeding." Matt asked him, raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Matt." I warned. "Look, I'm fine really, just a small scrape, nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"On the contrary my dear child, there is plenty for us to worry about. As Jamie pointed out that was a simulation of an attack I encountered several years back, it was not meant to be real and should not have left you with any lasting injury." Gennai was back and had made his way through everyone to me and was currently examining they gash on my forehead.  
  
I looked at Matt and then at Tai after Gennai's words. They were both looking puzzled. But it was when I turned to Izzy that I too began to feel the weight of what had just happened. He was glancing nervously at Gennai.  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked. He just smiled at me, a nervous sort of smile. "Nothing, Sora, sorry. Just a bit shook up. Not every day a simulation turns into real life." Talking rather fast, even for him.  
  
And I noticed as he said this he shut the lid on his computer and shoved it hastily back into its bag. I was starting to agree with Gennai right now, there was definitely something to worry about, only I had no idea what it was and I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to be told why I was here, why Matt and I where here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked back to ours rooms. After the incident both groups had started to talk more freely among each other, discussing the previous events.  
  
Matt and Tai insisted on walking next to me and holding me up as we made our way back to our rooms.  
  
"Really, I'm fine!" I protested. But they wouldn't listen to me, as usual, so I sighed and went along with it, secretly thinking how nice it was that they both cared so much. With the added bonus that Matt's arm was round my waist.  
  
We reached my room and Matt turned to me, I smiled up at him and said night, but walked into my room before anyone could become suspicious. It wasn't that I didn't want people to know I was dating him, I just liked it being our secret at the present moment. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, as I suspected did Mimi, Kari, Yolie and Jessica.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke the next morning to a quiet whispering sound in my ear.  
  
I groaned and rolled over, lifting my arm over my head trying to brush whatever was making the noise away. My arm however seemed to stop in mid air. Attempting to pull back down into the warmth of the covers I discovered that I couldn't move it and sat up with a start trying to scramble off my bed.  
  
"Sora, Sora, calm down, it's me." The voice whispered. My eyes shot open and as they did I stared straight into two huge, blue orbs.  
  
"Matt!" I whispered, furiously. "Don't do that!" He grinned sheepishly at me.  
  
"Fancy going for a walk?" He asked looking at me with his puppy-dog eyes.  
  
I sighed. "Yes, okay, but next time, find another way to wake me up okay?" I started to get up and off the bed, trying not to make anymore noise, when I felt two strong arms lift me up once again and begin to carry me across the room.  
  
"This isn't walking." I hissed, but he just grinned at me and carried on out the bedroom door.  
  
When we got out into the hall I had already started to wriggle around in his arms. I hated being carried anywhere and he knew that, but he did in purposely to annoy me.  
  
When we had put enough distance between the bedrooms and us I started to yell at him to put me down.  
  
"You know I don't like being carried." I said in what I hoped was a stern tone of voice.  
  
"And you know that's why I do it." He said laughing at my fresh attempts to get out of his arms. It was hopeless trying to get my own way like this, so I stopped moving altogether and fell limp in his arms.  
  
He staggered under the new change in the weight and knocked his shin on a table that stood at the side of the long hallway. Trying to jump up and down on the spot and hold on to me at the same time proved too much for him, as I had planned.  
  
Taking his moment of weakness to my advantage I jumped out of his arms and sprinted down the hall a few meters laughing my head off as I turned round to see him jumping up and down on one foot.  
  
He looked up when he heard me laughing and with a mock frown he said "Oh you're going to pay for that."  
  
I didn't really pay attention to where I was running, I just kept dodging walls and running through doorframes with Matt hot on my heels.  
  
He finally caught up with me, well we'd only been running for about 30 seconds but I found it quite amusing that he was out of breath already.  
  
"Not very fit are you?" I laughed as he wrestled me to the wall trying to pin me against it, but I was too quick for him this time. Ducking under his arm I got behind him before he could even turn around.  
  
"Ah! No more now, you know I'm faster than you."  
  
"Yeah and more of a dirty fighter." He stated rubbing his shin.  
  
I grinned at him and he shook his head.  
  
"We should probably go back, we'll be. hey, where are we? I've never seen this part of Gennai's home before."  
  
I turned and looked round the room. It was true, I'd never seen this place before.  
  
"Who knows, come on." I said, wanting to get back to breakfast before anyone realized we were missing, but he caught my arm before I could even get through the door.  
  
"Look." He said urgently and pointed over to the corner of the room.  
  
There sat a very odd looking computer, at least I thought it was a computer and there stood hundreds upon hundreds of books stacked high around its desk.  
  
"It's a computer Matt." I said, "What's so interesting?"  
  
"No, not that, look at what's on its screen and on all the books.  
  
I turned my head and looked carefully at the screen of the computer, my eyes growing wide in surprise by what I saw and then I let them travel over the books that stood around it. All the covers showed the same markings.  
  
"But, that, well it looks like."  
  
"Yeah I know, but why is it here?"  
  
Hehehe. that's it for now!  
  
Hope you all liked! Please review. Luv white lily 


End file.
